big bad wolf
by Fashionnerd4466
Summary: Cerise hood is going to follow in her fathers foot steps and be the next big bad wolf


**sup just discovered ever after high this morning it has a lot of story potential and i think you could make a lot of really good fics out of it. Your mission is to listen to the song little red riding hood by Amanda Seyfried and think of this charactor**

Cerise Hood was a nervous wreck it was almost time for everyone to pledge her destiny and she still didn't know what she would do. though no one knew it she was the daughter of not one but two characters, in the same fairy tale no less. she was the daughter of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf. that's why she never took her hood down in public. Hidden under her hood were two large canine ears just like her father. unfortunately she had inherited many qualities, so many that she was questioning witch role to take on. Should she be little red riding hood or the big bad wolf. basically she was left with the choice to be good or bad. their were tow main groups at the school the royals and the rebels. One the good characters one the bad ones what ever parent she pledged to would decide which group she joined and what life she would lead. both her parents seamed equally happy so the decision did not effect her after the story. The choice was all her's. she had already talked to apple and her friends the rest of the royals and they all seamed very happy being royal but they also seamed shallow and a little conceited like everything about them was only skin deep. what she didn't know as what it was like to be bad. she had decided to ask the most evil person she knew of Raven queen. she walked up to ravens dorm and knocked softly. "come in" she herd ravens voice say "O, Cerise." she said when she saw me. "Apple's not here right now." "I know, I wanted to talk to you." I said. Raven looked very surprised at this "What would you want to talk to me about?" asked Raven looking fairly surprised that i even acknowledged her resistance probably because she lumped me in with apple and the rest of the royals. "I wanted to ask you what its like being evil, you know not in the literal sense just as in a rebel instead a royal." i told her this seemed to confuse her a little "why dose it matter your a royal and you can't change that and you probably don't want to." she asked incredulously "The thing is I could change and I think i might want to. I just don't feel like i belong with the rest of the royals. It's just not me." i confessed quietly. by the end of this raven looked more confused then ever. "What do you mean?" she asked "How could you change?" "Can you keep a secret?" I asked "A really big secret." she nodded yes. I reached up and took down my hood revealing my wolf ears and flashed her a grin with my moth full of sharp fangs. for a while she just stared at me looking shocked out of her mind when the finally calmed down a little she started asking questions. "How did i not notice? what dose this mean? How is this possible? I thought you were red riding hoods kid?" she practically yelled at me "You don't notice because i hide it from everyone. and yes red riding hood is my mom. I'm like this because my dad is the big bad wolf." all raven could do was stare at me dumbfounded "So in the story the wolf that pretends to be the grandma and little red riding hood end up together?" she asked still shell shocked "Dad's also the one who blew the pig's houses down." i told her "Now i get to ask questions. Are the people in your group nice? will they accept me? Will they mind my tail?" I Asked slightly worried "Well they are all really nice, and they are all very accepting but they will probably be as surprised as I am, accept Maddie. Knowing her she probably knew along." answered raven " but I think It's a great idea to follow your dad if that's the path you think is best for you." "Thanks Raven." I say giving her a hug "I Think I Will."

This was it. I had made up my mind and I was going to go public and pledge to my dad. I was going to be the next big bad wolf. The only thing left to do is to try to make sure apple doesn't freak out. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. "Hey Apple, I need to talk to you" I said timidly to apple as she primped her hair in preparation for the ceremony "O! Cerise, Isn't this just so exciting. Were about to pledge our destinies and follow in our parents foot steps. and we'll both be together forever with the rest of the royals." apple practically yelled in that dreamy excited voice of her's "That's the thing Apple, I won't be joining you and the royals. I hope we can still be friends but I'm joining the rebels. " I told her. At this the smile dropped off her face "What do you mean your joining the rebels your little red riding hoods daughter."she told me sounding worried and angry "Moms not my only parent." I said before hearing my name called to go and pledge my destiny. "you'll see what i mean." I said. slowly i walked up to the stage took the key and went to the book "I know I was announced as little red riding hoods daughter but i wont be pledging by destiny to her." i said looking out on all the shocked and angry faces "My name is Cerise Hood And I pledge to follow in my fathers foot steps." as i said this i lowered my hood and revealed my ears "and I will be the next big bad wolf

**yay everyone lives happily ever after the end**


End file.
